


Changes

by swweetcrazylove



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swweetcrazylove/pseuds/swweetcrazylove
Summary: Yoohyeon never thought that one day the love of her life would be leaving her, especially in such a bad way.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 15





	Changes

Yoohyeon thought after she had met Minji that life would only bring her good things since Minji was a savior in some ways. Boy, was she wrong. She never thought that one day she would have to see Minji leaving her and all the memories they made like it all was nothing. Like none of it had mattered to the older girl. Let's see where it all started to go downhill. 

. . . 

Yoohyeon woke up on a Saturday in the fall when her alarm practically yelled at her to get up. She sighed and reached over to the nightstand and pressed the off button on her phone, turning off the alarm. She then turned over to face the other side, expecting to see her girlfriend of 2 years, Minji. But she instead was met with an empty left side of the bed. She furrowed her eyebrows together and sat up, looking around the bedroom. She ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair and got out of the bed, grabbing her phone and checking her text messages, seeing only 3 from Siyeon, 2 from Bora, and 1 for both Yubin and Gahyeon. Seeing that made Yoohyeon tilt her head to the side, it wasn't often that all of her friends would text her separately, usually, it would just be in the group chat. Swiping away the notifications without looking at them, she put her phone in her sweatpants pocket and started to walk towards the door of the bedroom. 

Yoohyeon opened the door and walked out of the bedroom, walking along the hallway and looking around, trying to see if Minji was still in the apartment or not. When she reached the living room, her face changed to clear confusion, she walked over to the dining room and kitchen and stopped after not seeing Minji there either. ”Where is she?” Yoohyeon spoke to herself in a quiet and raspy voice, still being half awake. This definitely was one in a forever occurrence which confused the blonde-haired girl more than ever. Minji was usually always there on the weekends, especially in the morning because she was always tired from work. 

Yoohyeon made her way back to the bedroom and changed into a white hoodie and blue jeans, brushing out her hair and brushing her teeth before going to the living room and sitting on the couch. She turned on the TV and put on the news, taking out her phone and going back to her messages. Going to Siyeon’s contact first, she looked at the messages that were sent late that night before and early in the morning.

Siyeon 11:47 PM:

Yoohyeon answer your phone

Siyeon 12:00 AM:

Yoohyeon it's important, it's about Minji

Siyeon 2:14 AM:

She's seeing someone else 

Yoohyeon’s eyes widened as she looked at the messages, ”What?” She said to herself.

She went out of Siyeon’s messages and went to Bora’s.

Bora 12:18 AM:

Yoohyeon I really need you to answer this or Siyeon or Yubin or Gahyeon it doesn't matter 

Bora 12:19 AM:

Minji is seeing someone else, text me back whenever you see this 

Yoohyeon’s hand covered her mouth as she stared at the messages in shock. ”It has to be a lie. They're just joking.” She said in a small voice. She took a deep breath before going to Yubin’s message. 

Yubin 12:03 AM:

Yoohyeon I need you to respond as soon as you see this, Minji is seeing someone else and she is planning on breaking up with you

”No…This isn't real. It's not real.” Yoohyeon put down her phone on the coffee table and covered her face with her hands. Knowing that Yubin wouldn't joke or lie about any of this made her completely question it all. She took another deep breath and picked up her phone again, going to Gahyeon’s message. ”Please don't be the same.” She begged quietly to herself. 

Gahyeon 11:50 PM:

Yoohyeon unnie...I need you to reply whenever you see this, Minji is going to break up with you soon because she's seeing someone else…

Yoohyeon bit down harshly on her lower lip, almost enough to draw blood as she put her phone back down on the coffee table. Closing her eyes, she shook her head, ”It's not real. It's just a dream. I'll wake up soon.” She took a few deep breaths and kept her eyes closed. 

A few minutes later Yoohyeon opened her right eye, and when she realized it wasn't a dream she opened both her eyes and looked around. ”I have to wake up. It's all a dream.” She got up off the couch and hurried back to the bedroom. She looked in Minji’s closet on her side of the room and she noticed that none of the clothes were there anymore. ”No. No, no, no. Please this can't be happening.” She said quietly, her voice cracking at the end as she walked over to the nightstand and desk that were also Minji’s. She opened all the drawers to the desk and shook her head quickly when she also saw nothing. She ran over to the nightstand and opened the drawers, only seeing one item left in there. 

That one item was the promise ring that Yoohyeon had gotten for Minji on their 2nd year anniversary. A choked sob came out from Yoohyeon’s throat as she picked it up and looked at it. ”Please don't let this be real. Please.” She put the ring in her pocket and got up, hearing her phone ding from the living room. 

She walked out of the room, holding back the tears in her eyes as she went to the living room and sat back down on the couch, grabbing her phone and seeing a new message from Siyeon. She opened the message and looked at it.

Siyeon 9:13 AM:

Yoo I know you've seen this, please tell me nothing has happened yet

Yoohyeon took a breath before typing out a response and sending it. 

Yoohyeon 9:14 AM:

Siyeon...What's going on? All of Minji’s stuff is gone

Siyeon 9:14 AM:

Yoohyeon I need you to read the first message again

Yoohyeon 9:15 AM:

I still don't understand...This can't be real

Siyeon 9:15 AM:

I hate to say it but it is, I'm on my way to you right now

Yoohyeon 9:16 AM:

Why?

Siyeon 9:17 AM:

To be there for you when Minji shows up again 

Yoohyeon 9:18 AM:

She's going to come back?

Siyeon 9:19 AM:

Not in the way you want, I'll be there soon

Yoohyeon 9:20 AM;

Okay…

Yoohyeon put her phone back down on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. She stared at the TV, not paying attention to what was actually on, as she waited for Siyeon to arrive. 

Around 10 minutes later, Yoohyeon heard knocking on the door. She got up and walked over to it before opening it and seeing Siyeon standing there with two bags of food and drinks in her hands and while also holding onto a Shiba dog plushie. ”Hey Siyeon...Uhm what is in your hands?” Yoohyeon asked quietly. 

”This bag has drinks.” Siyeon held up her right hand and bag. ”This bag has snacks and food. And a dog plushie for you.” She held up her left hand that held a bag and the dog plushie.

Yoohyeon took the plushie from Siyeon’s hands and looked at it before opening the door wider for her, ”Come in.”

Siyeon smiled at Yoohyeon and walked inside the apartment and walked to the living room, setting the bags on the coffee table. ”You watch the news in the morning?”

”No.” Yoohyeon replied simply, closing the door and walking back over to the couch and sitting back down in the same position she was earlier while waiting for Siyeon. She still looked at the Shiba plushie in her hands and held it close to her as she looked at Siyeon. ”You weren't lying or joking...were you?” She asked in a quiet voice. 

Siyeon sighed as she sat down next to Yoohyeon on the couch. She took a soda out of one of the bags and opened it, handing it to Yoohyeon, who took it. ”No, I'm not lying or joking. And neither were the rest of the girls.”

Yoohyeon nodded slowly and took a sip of the soda, tapping her nail on the side of it. ”So...she’s really seeing someone else then?” 

”Yeah.” Siyeon nodded. ”I’m really sorry, Yoo.” She leaned over and gently hugged the younger girl. 

Yoohyeon bit her lip, trying to still hold in tears as she set the soda down and let Siyeon hug her. ”Y-You wanna know the last thing s-she left?” Her voice cracked as she spoke. She grabbed the ring out of her pocket and held it out. ”O-Our promise ring.” 

Siyeon frowned and sighed quietly, hugging Yoohyeon tighter. ”You can cry if you need to, you know.” 

”I-I’m not going to cry.” Yoohyeon stuttered as she shook her head from side to side, ”Please tell me I-It isn't real.”

”It’s real, Yoo.” Siyeon whispered to her. ”I’m sorry but it is.”

Yoohyeon shut her eyes tightly as she shook her head again, the tears finally beginning to fall. ”No, no, no it can't be real!” 

”Hey, it's okay. Shhh, it's okay. It's going to be okay.” Siyeon said quietly to her, running her hand through Yoohyeon’s hair to try and calm her down. 

Yoohyeon let out a sob as she shook her head more. ”How is it going to be okay? She's going to l-leave me f-forever, Siyeon.” 

”I don't know how, but I know it will be okay. Maybe not right now, but soon.” Siyeon replied, not exactly knowing what she was supposed to say now. 

Yoohyeon let all the tears that she had been holding it fall from out of her eyes as she leaned her head on Siyeon’s shoulder. She couldn't contain her cries or sobs but since Siyeon was with her, she could care less. 

Siyeon kept running her hand through Yoohyeon’s hair and repeating that it would be okay, she frowned as she watched and listen to Yoohyeon cry, having only seen her like this once, she didn't know what to do. She came up with an idea and moved some of Yoohyeon’s hair out of her face. ”Hey, how about we just watch a movie and pretend like none of this is happening? We can just hang out and eat these snacks I got, does that sound good?”

Yoohyeon steadied her breath enough to reply as she nodded slowly and said a short, ”Yeah, l-let’s do that.” 

Siyeon smiled a little and wiped away the rest of the tears coming down Yoohyeon’s face. ”You wanna pick the movie?”

Yoohyeon nodded quickly and grabbed the remote from beside her, and she began to search for a movie that they could watch. 

Siyeon took the snacks and her drink out of the bag and laid it all out on the coffee table, ”Alright I got choco pies, some oreo flavored peperos, some chips, and custard cakes. What do you want?” 

”The choco pies.” Yoohyeon said with a small innocent smile, finally picking a movie and putting on Train To Busan. 

Siyeon nodded and handed over the choco pies to Yoohyeon, grabbing the box of peperos for herself and opening them, ”Let's have some fun then.” 

. . . 

The movie finished by the time it was around lunch and both the girls jumped when they heard knocking on the door. 

Siyeon’s face dropped as she knew exactly who it was, and she looked over at Yoohyeon, ” It's that time now, are you ready?”

”Yeah.” Yoohyeon nodded slowly as she got up off the couch, grabbing Siyeon’s arm and dragging her along as she walked to the front door and opened it. 

There, Minji stood with a blank face, ”Hey Yoohyeon” She said before looking at Siyeon and sighing quietly, ”And Siyeon.” 

”Can you just say what you need to say and leave?” Siyeon said to Minji, glaring at her. 

”Fine.” Minji looked at Yoohyeon dead in the eyes. ”Yoohyeon, we are breaking up. I've been meaning to do this for a while but I think now is finally the time. Oh, and I would like the promise ring back.” She said with practically no emotion in her voice as she held out her hand. 

Yoohyeon stared at her, not saying or doing anything. All of the memories of them together went through her head as she thought about them all. From going out to dinner on their first date, to dressing up on Halloween and going to a party with the rest of the girls, to yesterday, when Minji seemed different like she had something she had to tell the younger but was pushing it off. Yoohyeon wished she would have known before today when it was all going to happen, just so she could do anything in those last minutes. Like, hug her, kiss her, and tell her how much she loved her. But she couldn't. And she regrets that the most now, knowing that she could have been able to hold her one last time as they would have fallen asleep together in each other's arms. 

Tears quickly filled Yoohyeon’s eyes again as she took the ring out of her pocket, looking at it for one last time. She remembers almost exactly when she gave this to Minji. It was their 2nd anniversary, she had saved up for weeks to buy the rings, it was a candlelight dinner in their apartment, with red wine and food that she had made with Siyeon earlier that day that somehow turned out good. The couple were laughing and talking as they ate, genuinely having a good time, at least, that's what Yoohyeon thought. They had finished dinner when Yoohyeon took Minji out onto the balcony and she opened the little box she had and smiling as she spoke, ”Kim Minji, I love you, so, so much. And I hope you do too. So, will you promise that you’ll always be with me?” Minji smiled widely and said, of course, making Yoohyeon grin and put the ring on her before kissing her happily. 

Yoohyeon came back into reality and she put the ring in Minji’s hands. ”Here, and you know what.” She stopped, she took off her matching promise ring and put that one also in Minji’s hand. ”Give it to whoever you're with now, I’m sure they would like it.” She smiled sadly at the older girl. 

”Thanks.” Minji put both the rings in the pocket of her jeans. ”Goodbye, Kim Yoohyeon.” She said before turning around and walking away from Yoohyeon and Siyeon. 

”Bitch.” Siyeon muttered and closed the door. She turned and looked at Yoohyeon and frowned at the appearance of the blonde girl. Her eyes were filled with tears and hurt, her breath was becoming shallower and she was shaking. ”Oh, Yoo, come here.” She held her arms out for the girl.

Yoohyeon began to cry as she let out a sob and hugged Siyeon tightly. She cried into her shoulder as she continued to shake. ”I-It hurts so m-much.” 

”I know, I know it does.” Siyeon said as she rubbed Yoohyeon’s back, holding onto her. ”It’s going to hurt for a while. But it's going to be okay. You're gonna be okay.”

”P-Please don't l-leave me too.” Yoohyeon stuttered out in between breaths as she cried. 

”I promise I won't, Yoohyeon.” Siyeon looked down at her. ”I promise.


End file.
